villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Calico
Dr. Calico is the main antagonist of Bolt, a TV show within Disney's 48th full-length animated feature film with the same name. He also appears in the short Super Rhino, as well as Bolt: The Videogame. At the first glance, Dr. Calico looked like actual villain, but in reality he just an unnamed actor with impressive acting skills that so realistic that Bolt thinks he's really a villain and promises to get him for real. Biography In Bolt TV Series Within The Film He's a charismatic evil genius with a mutated green cat-like right eye. No explanation is given about his eye, although it implies his affinity for owning cats. Calico is the head of an unnamed high-tech crime syndicate whose goal is to achieve world domination. The standard members of this organization are armed with electric gloves, laser guns, and protective motorcycle helmets. The elite fighters of this organization are called agents, who are armed with concealable high-tech weapons, and considerably more training than standard henchmen. Despite his resources, the doctor requires the help of a greater intelligence to achieve his goals. He kidnapped the father of Bolt's owner, Penny, although he could not defeat the will of the doctor, who seemed impervious to his means of persuasion. From the way these two talked to each other, it is implied they at least knew each other at some point. In order to gain the cooperation of the scientist, Dr. Calico tried to capture Penny. But his every attempt to do so was thwarted by Bolt, whom Penny's father had given super powers to protect her. The scientist's amazing knack for genetic mutation might have had something to do with Dr. Calico's plans for world domination, which might have been why he was interested in him. Dr. Calico does not seem at all intimidated by Bolt's powers, nor do his henchmen. Although, judging by the countless pawns he hurls against Bolt, Dr. Calico might have armies to spare. His organization might not be just a syndicate, but an entire revolutionary community. At the beginning of one plot arc, after Penny had necessary reconstructive surgery which altered her facial features, the subsequent open abduction of her and Bolt by aliens not only revealed that Dr. Calico had a hatred for extra-terrestrials but implied a potential—if possibly temporary—truce and alliance with the heroes. Real Life in the film The backstory of actor whom played Calico in Bolt ''TV Show in the film is not revealed, nor even what is his actual name. Is however, obvious that he has started playing as Dr. Calico at one point before events in the movie began. Over the course of the film, he mostly seen working on shooting for ''Bolt TV Show where he his acting mostly goes smoothly as the Director never shown complained over his works. The actor however, is unaware with the fact that Bolt hate him and sees him as actual villain because delusions that the director put on the dog. While managed to escape during the fire when the shooting went wrong at the climax of the film, the actor's later fate is unclear. As the show where he normally played Dr. Calico had grim future due to it began to lose audiences, he would likely forced to move on another projects. Trivia *Dr. Calico is voiced by Malcolm McDowell, who also portrayed Alex. *Like many other monarchs of evil, Dr. Calico has a love for cats. *No explanation is given for Dr. Calico's abnormal right eye, although it could be a rare natural genetic malformation condition known as unilateral coloboma, although with a fictionalized appearance for a "television romantically pleasing effect". *Dr. Calico is the perfect example of Fictional Fictional Villains, given that though the trailers for the movie showed him as villain, the film itself reveals that he is only a threat within the TV show within the movie. Category:Tyrants Category:Mutants Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic villain Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Old Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Non-Action Category:Military Villains Category:Lawful Evil